When a path takes two ways
by rebeccag239
Summary: It has been six months since Ned Lancelot kidnapped Ashley Slate. Now Brock and Suzie come to terms about their eldest child. Sequel to the lonely road lies ahead
1. The beginning

I do not own Pokemon or anything to do with Pokemon. 

This story is the sequel to The lonely road lies ahead. You can read it in my profile. 

When a path takes two ways? 

Ch 1 

(It had been six months since Anna and Andrew Maxwell had kidnapped Ashley Slate and took him to a deep dark cave faraway from anywhere in the Johto World. Now Brock and Suzie must come to terms with the news that he had gone forever) 

"Is Ash and Misty coming today?" Brock asked his wife 

"I think they are" Suzie replied, "I don't know what time though 

(She caught a look at his face) 

"Are you ok?" she asked him 

"Yeah" Brock sighed "I just keep thinking about Ashley locked somewhere, not knowing where his mother or father is" 

"But we have Katie to support" Suzie replied. 

Katie was their child and Ashley's younger sister. Brock stood up and kissed Suzie on the cheek 

"Where are you going?" Suzie replied surprised 

"I am meeting Ash and Misty, they said that they were coming to Goldenrod City Station from Saffron" Brock said

Brock cleared his plate and left the room shutting the door behind him. Suzie cleared her plates and turned to tend to her younger child Katie. 

***

In a deep cave somewhere Ned and Anna were talking 

"He is very strong" Ned said "We will have to be careful so this is your first task Anna"

"Yes Master" Anna spoke softly. She was brought up to respect her master 

"Go into the young boy's room and change his pokemon to these" He flourished some pokeballs in which were a Nidoqueen a Nidoking and an Eevee

"His old Pokemon can be sold at the market to buy new equipment which you and Andrew can equip him with" Ned grimaced at Anna 

"Yes Master" Anna grabbed the pokeballs and exited the room. A couple of minutes after she had left Andrew entered the room 

"Hello Master" he said 

"Andrew when Anna comes back we will have your first task" 

"Yes master" Andrew sat down and waited for Anna to come back 

*** 

Anna crept swiftly and softly into Ashley's room. The boy was asleep. 

Anna sighed 

"Why did it had to come to this?" she thought 

Her mother and father died when she was very young. She got taken in by the Pokemon Tech School and she left with very bad grades. She took a job at a Pokemon Hospital but quit to be a Team Rocket Apprentice. While she was there she met Andrew and the rest you could say in history

Anna swiftly changed the pokeballs to the ones that Ned had given her. They were black and had rounds of red round them 

"He probably can't remember the old ones," she thought 

Ashley stirred. Feeling afraid Anna tiptoed out of the room 

***

Brock waited at the station for Ash and Misty. It had been six months since he had seen Ash and Misty, that was when Ashley got kidnapped 

Suddenly he saw a mop of red hair and a tuft of black hair pushing some trolleys. Brock smiled 

"Ash, Misty" he called out 

They turned and raced towards him 

"Brock!" they called out. Misty hugged him and Ash shook hands 

"How are you doing?" Misty asked him 

"Ok considering" he said, "To change the subject how are you doing? 

"Great!" Ash beamed "I have three badges in the Indigo league, I decided to do it again. 

" He had a bit of trouble with Lt Surge however," Misty whispered to Brock

Ash hearing that spoke out "I did not 

"Did too," Misty snapped back 

"Ok ok break it up" Brock grinned "Lets go home 

As the threesome turned away for home Brock looked up at the sky 

"Son wherever you are I am always looking out for you. Please be safe" Brock thought 

*** 

Anna and Andrew stood before Ned. 

"The task I want you to do is" Ned paused "I want you to go to the Rocket Café and bring Ashley back some food. Here is what he needs" 

(He handed Anna a piece of paper) 

"Please go now," he said

"Yes Ned" Anna said and she dragged Andrew away 

"But Anna" he pleaded 

"What" she said annoyed 

"Umm nothing" he said 

(Feeling annoyed Anna swept him away and walked off. Andrew followed her pleading with her) 

(Ned walked into Ashley's room) 

"I am getting stronger" he thought, "Soon I will be able to defeat all of the world and call this world my own" 

*** 

Later that day Ash, Misty, Brock and Suzie were sitting down for a meal. Suddenly the phone rang. Suzie picked it up) 

"Hello" she said. She paused "Ash its for you 

Feeling surprised Ash received the phone "Hello" he said 

"Ash its James" James said 

"Oh hello James" Ash said, "What do you want 

"Well it's not really you but Brock and Suzie" James said, "We have a breakthrough. Do you want me to tell you?" 

"Ok" Ash said puzzled 

"Very well" James said 

***

(_It all began today when me and Jessie were working. I was serving and Jessie was cooking. Suddenly this couple walked in and they looked a bit strange. I served them a Rocket Special and a Kid Meal, which was a bit strange. I caught a bit of their conversation_

_"We have to make sure that Ned doesn't get him," the woman said _

_"Yes Anna" the man said dimly _

_"Shut up" the woman, said, "If he finds out we are doomed"_

_Then Jessie wanted me for something. Next thing I knew they had gone, but it's a start. Before they left they mentioned something about the Slowpoke Well. That might be where they are keeping him" _

_***_

Ash spoke over the telephone "It might be yes. Tell you what we will meet you at Rocket Café tomorrow and try to find him. Ok?" 

"Ok" James said "Bye" 

"Bye" Ash said and put the phone down 

"Well" Brock said 

"That was James, we might have a breakthrough" Ash said 

(Suzie started crying while Brock stared at Ash) 

"Is it true?" the breeder asked his friend 

"Yes it is" Ash smiled. " Some couple came in today and started talking about Ned. They mentioned about the Slowpoke Well" 

"That is in the next town to Goldenrod!" Misty exclaimed 

"Yeah" Ash said "James said we have to meet him at the Café tomorrow. Agreed" 

"Agreed" the group said 

(As they begin to clear away Brock sighed) 

"I hope you are safe Son. I hope you are safe 

Next time 

The gang meet up with James and Jessie, they tell the full story What has Ned got up his sleeve for Anna and Andrew this time And we meet up with Mrs Ketchum and Professor Oak. What have they been up to this past couple of months 

Author's notes 

Please read and review 

This is the sequel to The lonely road lies ahead so please read that to get the full understanding of the story 

Digifan 


	2. Fiding out where Ashley is?

Disclaimer-I don't own Pokemon or any of the characters in this fic. 

Last chapter Ash, Misty, Brock and Suzie found out some new information about Ashley, Andrew and Anna sought out a new challenge for Ned and Ned knew that he was getting stronger 

When a path takes 2 ways 

Ch 2 

(The next morning Brock got up early because he couldn't sleep. He was thinking about Ashley. It was clear that his wife Suzie couldn't sleep because she was sat at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee in her hands. Brock went to join her) 

"Hi" he said quietly "You couldn't sleep neither?"

(Suzie shook her head) 

"I'm scared Brock" she said upset "I keep thinking what if Jessie and James got the wrong Ashley. I don't want to go on a wild goose chase and get my hopes up" She started to cry 

"Shush Suzie" Brock came and hugged her "Jessie and James are smart and if they say they are the people then they are" 

"You think so," Suzie said 

"I know so" Brock gave her a warm smile 

***

(A couple of hours later Ash, Brock, Misty and Suzie were waiting outside Rocket Café the name of Jessie and James restaurant. A head poked itself round the corner, it was James) 

"Hi" he said "Jessie is working so its just me and" he paused "Meouth 

(The four of them went inside and went up to the flat that Jessie and James shared. Growlithe started licking James as he entered) 

"Down boy" he said 

(Growlithe obeyed its masters commands and sat down) 

"So James tell us," Brock said sitting down 

"Yeah" Suzie asked, "What did happen that day?" 

"Well" James said, "Just what I said on the phone to Ash. I know it's the right couple though because they had Team Rocket uniforms on," he added 

"Where is the Slowpoke Well?" Suzie asked

"It is in the next town to Goldenrod which is Azalea town. It is on the border," James said 

"Thank you James" Suzie said 

"Yeah" Brock said, "You don't know how much of a help you have been" 

"Its nothing" James smiled 

(Ash, Misty, Brock and Suzie exited the flat and went back to Brocks car) 

"We need to get there as soon as possible," Brock said 

"What about tommorow"Ash said 

"Ok" Suzie said "We will see you tomorrow 

(Ash produced a Pigeot from a pokeball and him and Misty climbed on it and flew away into the distance. Brock and Suzie got into their car and drove away not noticing that a camera was watching their entire movements) 

***

(Ned put away the camera) 

"Fools" he said bitterly "I must be patient. They wont come that easily. I must move quickly" 

(Suddenly he heard a knock. Ned quickly got onto his bed) 

"Yes" he said weakly 

(It was Anna. She came in) 

"Sir" she said "The child has had his meal and produced some lightning moves today. He also learned some defence moves too," she added as an afterthought 

"Good" Ned said He paused 

"Anna" he said "The parents of Ashley as well as the "Master" he spat out "And the runt of a girlfriend are planning to come tomorrow to launch a attack" 

(Anna gasped then snorted) 

"What yourself and Andrew must do" he managed to get out "Is to brainwash him from his family. He must not know anything about it" 

"I will Master" Anna promised and went out of the room 

(Ned laughed) 

"With every energy the kid brings out the stronger I become" he laughed, "Soon I will be able to take over the whole Pokemon world and nothing will be able to stop me" he let out a laugh) 

(Anna crept out of the room. Andrew was there) 

"We have to brainwash him Andy," she said 

"But why" Andrew said 

(Anna sighed) 

"Because his mother and father are coming to take him away" Anna said "We will be putting him into battle" 

(The pair of them crept into Ashley's room. We see them coming out later) 

"I hope the boss will understand" Anna said 

"I am sure he will," Andrew said 

***

(Delia Ketchum was sunbathing in her garden. Her son Ash had given her daily calls to her for her son's best friend Brock son Ashley getting kidnapped for Team Rocket. Then her "Friend" Professor Sam Oak came over on his bike) 

"Hi Delia" he said

"Hello Sam" Delia came over 

"How is Ash and Misty," he said 

"Fine, but I haven't had any calls lately. I hope they are ok" Delia said 

"I think they will be fine" Sam said 

(Delia was about to hug him when the phone rang. Delia went inside) 

"Hello" she said, "Yes, Oh that is wonderful news. Just be careful ok, right I talk to you soon bye" 

(Delia cut off the phone and went back outside) 

"That was Ash," she said to Sam 

"Yes" Sam said 

"He said that tomorrow he was going on a rescue mission," Delia said proudly 

"Oh good news" Sam said 

"I hope he is ok" Delia said 

Next time 

Brock and Suzie go to Slowpoke Well to Rescue Ashley 

Will Ned find out that Anna and Andrew haven't brainwashed Ashley? 

And Will Ash come face to face with Ned again? 

Author's notes 

Please read and review 

Thanks 

Digifan 


	3. The truth about Ash

I do not own Pokemon or anything to do with. I also do not own any of the characters, only Ned Lancelot, Anna Maxwell, Andrew             Patterson, and the names Ashley and Katie. 

Last time: Ned told Anna and Andrew to brainwash Ashley in order for him to battle against his parents, also Ash, Misty, Brock and Suzie visited James's house to find out more information against Ned. 

When a path takes 2 ways 

Ch 3 

(Ash, Misty and Brock walked silently through the Slowpoke Well. Suzie wasn't there because someone had to look after Katie, Brock and Suzie's other child) 

"Its dark" Misty whispered "But I'm ok" she looked straight ahead 

"Is that something else your scared off" muttered Ash under his breath 

(Misty hit him with her mallet) 

"WILL YOU SHUT UP ASH K" she started to say then stopped 

"Someone is coming!" she gasped 

"We better hide," said Brock 

(Ash and Brock dived behind a rock and Misty hid behind a wall. Footsteps came closer and closer) 

"Who is there?" said a Rocket grunt 

(No answer) 

"Oh well looks like there is no one there" the Grunt spoke out loud and continued walking 

(Misty, Ash and Brock breathed a sigh of relief. They came out of their hiding places and continued walking) 

***  
(Ned was watching them) 

"They are very close," he said out loud "Soon they will come near" 

(Suddenly Anna came in) 

"Andy said you asked for me Ned?" she said bowing a little as in respect for her master 

"Yes" Ned replied standing up "The time has come to put Ashley into battle against his parents. I have other plans for the master" 

(Anna gasped but managed to hide it) 

"I want you to go and get him," Ned said sharply 

"Yes master" Anna muttered then ran off 

(Anna ran down the corridor and ran to where Andrew was sitting drinking a cup of coffee) 

"Andy we are in trouble" she said through gasps 

Andrew looked at her with a weird look on his face "What do you mean we are in trouble" he said puzzled 

Anna rolled her eyes "Ned said that Ashley needs to go into battle now" she said 

"Yeah so" Andrew replied

Anna growled "WE DIDN'T GIVE HIM THE TABLET" she shouted at her boyfriend 

"I thought we weren't supposed to" Andrew rubbed his eyes. Anna gave him a look 

"No we didn't because we didn't want to," said Anna "Ned is going to kill us" she muttered 

"Why don't you send Ashley back to his parents" a young voice said 

(Anna turned around. Cleo her best friend was standing there, rolling her long blonde hair around her fingers) 

"Oh hi Cleo" Anna gave a tired smile and pointed to a chair 

(Cleo sat down) 

"So what's the problem?" Cleo asked 

"Ashley, who we kidnapped, is suppose to be going into battle today against his parents" said Anna 

(Cleo nodded) 

"We were supposed to have brainwashed Ashley into forgetting his parents" Anna made the "Forgetting" motion with her 2 fingers" 

"So if he still remembers his parents then bring him back," said Cleo 

(Anna looked at her strangely. Cleo was supposed to be the evil trickster of the trio)

"But trade him for the master" Cleo grinned an evil grin at Anna 

(Anna mulled it over. It was a good idea because then her and Andrews little "mishap" could be boiled over) 

"Ok" Anna gave a wry grin 

(She raced down the corridor to Ned's room)

"Master" she said, "Cleo has had a great idea….

(She closed the door so we couldn't hear the rest of the conversation) 

***  
(Ash, Misty and Brock were scurrying down the corridor that led to the entrance to the Team Rocked conference centre. Suddenly Brock noticed a piece of paper being stuck on the door)

"A piece of paper" he said excitedly 

(Ash and Misty crowded around it) 

"If you want your precious son back," Brock read out 

(It all went quiet) 

"You can" Brock continued "But you will have to trade him for the "Master" Ash Ketchum. I want a few words with him" he read out 

"What do you think Ash" Misty looked at him 

"I think" Ash paused "That you want Ashley back" he said 

(Brock looked at him) 

"But would you be putting yourself in danger" Misty looked worriedly at Ash

"No I will be fine anyway Ashley is more important than me" Ash gave a wry grin 

"Pika" Pikachu muttered

"So" Brock muttered, "What do we do now?" he shouted at the door 

(Suddenly as it heard you the door opened and Ashley walked out) 

"Ashley!" Brock ran forward and hugged his son. Suddenly a piece of rope came out and grabbed Ash. It then pulled him back and the door closed behind it 

"Ash"! Misty shouted and knocked and banged on the door 

"Misty being violent isn't going to solve anything" Brock ran and pulled Misty off the door" 

"I know" Misty shook her head "But that was a nasty trick to pull" she muttered 

***  
(A couple of hours later Ash woke up) 

"Oh its you again" he muttered 

"Took you long enough "Master" " Ned cackled. "Seemed you took the hard way out" 

"It wasn't me it was for Brock" Ash muttered under his breath 

"Anyway soon enough there wont be anything to save you because I will have took over the Pokemon World and half of it will be yours" Ned smiled an evil smile 

(Ash took a bleary look at Ned.)

"What do you mean?" Ash asked 

"Haven't you realised yet," Ned said, "I am your father" 

"Your not" said Ash "My real fathers dead" 

"Your biological father isn't" said Ned "Have you never noticed why your mother hasn't spoke about him since you were old enough to remember. She's ashamed that she was married to a Team Rocket junior" 

(Ash couldn't believe it. His father was an evil person bent on taking over the Pokemon world and killing everyone Ash cared about. And the worst thing about it is that Ash couldn't do anything about it) 

Next Time 

Ashley tells Brock and Misty about Ned's evil plan 

Anna and Andrew find out about Ned's past from Cleo 

And will Ned get even with his evil plan? 

Author's notes

Please Read and Review 

Thanks 

Digifan 


	4. Sudden Revelations!

I do not own Pokemon or anything to do with. I also do not own any of the characters, only Ned Lancelot, Anna Maxwell, Andrew             Patterson, and the names Ashley and Katie. 

Last time: Ashley was taken back but they replaced him with Ash. Ned revealed that he was Ash father and A new character joined the cast. 

When a Path takes 2 ways 

Ch 4: Sudden Revelations 

"Are you ok?" Brock asked Ashley 

"Yeah" Ashley smiled at his father "But the question is, are you?" 

"Of course im not" Brock rolled his eyes 

(Misty was on the phone to Suzie) 

"So tell us what happened?" Brock questioned his son 

"Ok" Ashley started

"It all started when I got taken away with the Pokemon. The Wigglytuff put me to sleep and I was out for the count for a couple of days. 

_When I woke up I was in a room, a dark room with only a bed in it. I couldn't keep my eyes open then went back to sleep. The 2nd time I woke up there were some black Pokeballs on the table. Anna had been instructioned to change my Pokemon for evil ones. But she couldn't do it so she put a black ring on them to make them act evil. Ned wouldn't know. _

_Then they taught me some basic moves, because Ned said I had to fight you and mother. But they might put Ash into battle now. _

_Anna and Andrew are ok. They are only Ned's ambassadors and they aren't really evil, just misunderstood. Andrew isn't a dim as she makes out, and he has worked out that Clea, Anna's best friend is in league with Ned. If he can convince Anna of this then they might be able to help us. _

_***_

(Ash is fast asleep. All his Pokeballs are on a desk in Ned's room and Pikachu is in a cage. Suddenly Clea walks in) 

"Hi sweet" she smiles at Ned 

"Clea I thought I told you not to call me that" Ned growls 

Clea goes over and plants a kiss on his cheek "It's alright" she smiles softly "Those 2 grunts, Anna and Andrew don't know where I am gone" 

"He is strong" Ned mutters, "It took me 24 hours to brainwash him" 

"But is he" Clea pauses 

"Yes" Ned nods "He doesn't remember a thing" 

"Good good" Clea smirks "Soon It will be me, you and the Master ruling the world. And no one can stop us, no one at all" 

***

(Anna is painting her nails in the canteen. Andrew is reading a Pokemon Magazine at the same time) 

"Clea is a long time" Anna pauses putting down the nail polish 

"Yeah she is" Andrew says not paying attention 

(Suddenly he sits up) 

"Anna what would you say if I had doubts about Clea, like she was in league with Ned?" he asks his girlfriend

"I say you were going crazy" Anna replies 

"Well I think she is" Andrew says, "She seems a bit crazy and she has always been the evil one." 

"Andy don't be so absurd" Anna says laughing, "Clea and Ned in league together" She pauses "But weirder things have happened 

"I think we should warn Ash," says Andrew 

"Andy that would be going over to the other side" Anna says shaking her head "Beside that would be stupid he's probably gone already" 

"Yeah but we need to tell his girlfriend," said Andrew "Wouldn't you want to know if something happened to me" he looks at Anna 

"I guess your right" Anna says 

***  
(Ashley, Brock and Misty are making plans) 

"So what we should do is" says Brock "Misty you come with me and try to find Ash. Ashley you try to find Anna and Andrew and convince them to fight with us. Ok?" 

(Ashley nods) 

"Great" smiles Brock "Lets go" 

Next time 

Ashley finds Anna and Andrew 

Misty and Brock try to convince Ash 

But is it too little too late 

Authors Notes 

Please Read and Review 

Thanks 

Digifan 


	5. Finding out some home truths?

I do not own Pokemon or anything to do with. I also do not own any of the characters, only Ned Lancelot, Anna Maxwell, Andrew             Patterson, and the names Ashley and Katie.

Last time: Ashley told his dad and Misty what had happened during his capture, Clea revealed that she was dating Ned and Anna and Andrew grew wary about Cleas motives

When a path takes 2 ways

Chapter 5: Finding out some home truths

(Ashley dashed down the corridors, trying not for the security cameras that would spot him. Frustrated he dashed into the canteen where he could see Anna and Andrew having a polite conversation)

"Anna" he panted "Andy"

"Ashley" Anna looked puzzled "What are you doing here" she walked over to him and shut the canteen door. She then sat down on one of the chairs

"Its Ash" he panted "I want you to help us against him. I know that Ned is up to something and we need as much help as we can get"

(Anna looked shocked)

"I know its going against Team Rocket but there is no one else we can trust" Ashley pleaded with Anna "And I know that you aren't bad, not really"

"Well" Anna paused

"I think we should do it" Andrew walked over to Ashley "Anyway what is Ned going to do, kill us. He would have done that months ago" he smiled

(Anna grinned with relief)

"Come on" Andrew walked over to a secret passageway "I know where we can go where we can wait for a bit"

(Anna, Ashley and Andrew walked into the passageway)

  
(Misty and Brock were waiting for the safe return of Ashley)

"I hope he hasn't been captured again" Misty bit her lip

"Calm down" Brock placed a hand on Misty shoulder "Ashley will be fine"

"You said that about Ash and look where he is" Misty trembled. Tears began to rain on her face

(Suddenly Brock could spot Anna, Andrew and Ashley racing down the corridor)

"There they are" Brock spoke aloud

(Anna dived into the ramp where Misty and Brock were stood, following her was Ashley and Andrew sealed the door)

"Took you long enough" Brock glared at his son

"Yeah well, she" Ashley glared at Anna "Wouldn't trust me"

"Calm down you 2" Misty glared at Anna "We don't need a fight, not now"

"She's right" Andrew managed a wry smile "We need all the help we can get"

"Come on" Brock muttered "Its time"

  
(Meanwhile in the Team Rocket Headquarters Ned was busy getting ready for battle)

"Is he ready yet Clea?" he asked his girlfriend

"Yeah" Clea smiled evilly "His girlfriend won't know what has hit him" she cackled

"Good" Ned nodded softly "Come in Son" he called

(Ash walked in all dressed in black with Pikachu who had red eyes, walked in. His eyes had a motionless expression on his face)

"Son it is time" Ned talked to Ash

"Yes father" Ash murmured

(Anna, Andrew, Misty, Brock and Ashley walked nearer and nearer to the Team Rocket Headquarters where the battle was going to take place)

"So" Ned said walking over to them "We meet again"

"What have you done with ash" Misty walked over to Ned

"You soon see" Ned smirked with Andy didn't like

(Suddenly Ned grew angry)

"You traitors" he said walking past Ashley, Misty, and Brock to Anna and Andrew "You went over to the other side, That means that you will never will be allowed in Team Rocket again"

"Well what happens if we wont get chucked out, we quit" Anna threw her uniform on the floor and walked away

(Andrew did the same)

"So down to 3" Clea smirked

"Who are you anyway" Misty asked, "Why do you enjoy ruining peoples lives?"

"We don't enjoy it we are ecstatic" Clea smiled evilly 

"Anyway enough with the messing" Ned replied "Lets battle. Come on out Ash" he called to Ash

(Ash walked out onto the battlefield, glared at Misty who had tears streaming down her face, then proceeded to retrieve his Poke balls)

"Come on" he looked at Misty and Brock "Who of these runts wants to battle me first"

"I will" Brock stepped forward

"Be careful Brock" Misty whispered

"Don't worry" Brock nodded "I will!"

"3 on 3" Clea called out "Prepare for Battle1"

(Anna and Andrew were waiting for Andrew to make a phone call)

"Be careful Andy" Anna muttered

"Don't worry I will be" Andrew replied

(Andrew phoned a number and waited for it to dial)

"Jessie" he said "Its Andy. We need yours and James help"

(After a few seconds Andrew put the phone down)

"Well" Anna replied

"They said they will come" Andrew answered

"Good" Anna blew a sigh of relief "We weed all the help we can get

(Andy nodded)

Next time

Will Brock be able to beat Ash in the battle?

Will Jessie and James come in time?

And if so will Ned remember them

Author's notes

Please read and review

Thanks

Digifan


End file.
